Building from the Ruins
by BoOkWoOoOrM
Summary: Based mainly around post-war Harry and McGonagall. Harry is with Ginny and most film/book character pairings are the same.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not too good. Feel free to leave constructive criticism but please bear it in mind the only person I've ever let read my writing before is my mum. Thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry that it's a bit short

Harry hated going back to Hogwarts when it was like this. The castle was cold and desolate, bringing back fresh yet still painful memories of the war. He wandered through the ruins to Professor McGonagall's temporary office. He knocked politely and the door was quickly opened by none other than the minister of magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello Kingsley. I wasn't expecting to see you here" Harry said wearily, his face trying to at least mildly portray surprise but failing miserably. "I was actually coming here in the hope to see you Harry. However I ended up having a discussion with Minerva." He said his face equally as tired as Harry's "You see due to your involvement in the order of the phoenix we (as in the ministry of magic) have decided that to become a permanent auror you will no longer have to participate in any auror training. So would you be interested in working with us, to help us get things up and running?"

"Mmm, Ok" Harry said unsurprised. Arthur Weasley had told him that this would happen to save ministry staff for more important jobs. "So… You'll do it?" Kingsley asked cheering up slightly. He hadn't expected for Harry to agree so quickly. "Yeah… Kingsley I don't mean to be rude but can we speak later. McGonagall will be waiting"

"Yes, yes. Of course" said Kingsley quickly "I should probably set off too. Lots going on at the ministry after… Well you know." Harry nodded, he'd heard from Arthur about how hard the ministry had been working, Kingsley especially. Harry heard a crack and quickly shook his mind away from his thoughts to find that Kingsley had disaparated.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi people. Thanks to the 15 people who read my story. I didn't expect that many from just last night.

Harry walked through McGonagall's open door carefully, wondering if she was still ok. She'd been acting a bit odd lately, always busying herself in the plans for the castle and hiring new teachers, not that it was unusual for McGonagall to work a lot. It's just that she was normally very open with her feelings and everyone (including Harry) could see that she was keeping something from them.

"McGonagall?" Harry called cautiously through the magically expanded wooden, muggle shed. "Oh, Harry. Come in I'm in the room on the right." Harry pushed open the ornate gold door to find McGonagall hidden behind neat stacks of paper (she would never be able to live if they were a mess!) with the usual dark bags under her eyes.

"Any luck?" He questioned but he didn't have to be Sybill Trelawney to know the answer was no. "I'll give you a hand." Said Harry, skillfully conjuring up a cushioned chair, without his wand, which he pulled up next to McGonagall's traditional head teacher's throne.

"Oh no Harry!" McGonagall quickly exclaimed leaving Harry puzzled; surely she didn't expect to go through all of those papers alone. However his unspoken question was soon answered as Professor McGonagall said "I need a word with you Harry," Harry held his breath, hoping she was going to tell him what was bothering her. However his hopes were quickly squashed as McGonagall continued "It's about Ginny," she said "I've spoken to her a couple of times since the w… I mean in the past couple of weeks." Harry wondered what the problem with Ginny was she'd not said anything to him and normally she went to him before anyone else, certainly before her head teacher. McGonagall noticed Harry's confused expression so quickly continued "Ginny seems a bit anxious about you. She says that you've seemed quite vacant and all you seemed to do at home was pace around anxiously." Harry felt a bit better after McGonagall had said that, he and Ginny would spend some time together later. He was surprised though when McGonagall continued in a nervous tone "I know that it isn't purposeful but according to Ginny you're working loads and sometimes even don't come home. I checked with Kingsley and he said that you fell asleep at work a couple of times which is understandable and I know you have lots of work it's just…" McGonagall looked anxiously at Harry took a quick breath and carried on speaking "I'm worried and Ginny is too, remember your position is only a temporary auror. Maybe you should tone it down a bit." Harry tried to suppress a smile, McGonagall was scared of him, his old head of house Professor McGonagall scared of him, wait till he told Ron. However one look at McGonagall sobered him up. She looked anxiously at him so he took pity and answered "I'll speak to her later it will be fine." McGonagall looked relieved but Harry was not going to let the topic of overwork slide without bringing something of his own up. "I think you may need to tone down a bit too McGonagall. Don't think we haven't noticed something's wrong. Now I suggest you spill or I'll ask Ginny to come round" He answered mischievously. McGonagall looked shocked. Ginny could make anyone spill, and not just one thing their whole life story. Also if all else failed she was rather handy with a bat bogey hex. "Alright. I give in" McGonagall answered, defeated.

AN: Sorry for my attempt of a cliff hanger. I'm sorry if I don't update for a little bit. I am playing hockey 5 times this weekend and have a cold as it is. Review and stuff if you can so I know what to do next or what to change. I won't put a spoiler because sometimes I decide to change my stories a bit because I get a better idea. Thanks for reading this I hope you like it x


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, 120 views thanks guys I didn't expect that many. As your reward here's a new chapter.

**"Alright. I give in" McGonagall answered, defeated.**

"I feel responsible for the deaths of all my pupils." McGonagall let out in one breath. "McGonagall" Harry said, shocked "They wanted to fight. They had a choice and knew the risks."

"I know, I know. But I shouldn't have given them that choice. All those families, they've lost their daughters, sons, brothers, sisters, friends. I should've made them leave. They didn't deserve to die." Harry looked over at McGonagall; her eyes were shining with tears. "McGonagall," He said in an empathetic voice "No one deserves to die, but these people died to save humanity. We can't bring them back but we can remember them, cherish our memories of them and admire their bravery. You are in no way responsible for their deaths. The sole person to blame is Voldemort." McGonagall paused, before answering with tears running freely down her face "You're right Harry, of course you're right."

AN: I feel so bad that chapter is so small. But I've got to get my finger checked out cos I was swimming backstroke in my local pool last night when I smashed it against the side of the pool and broke it . I still played hockey today though cos I love hockey soooo much


	4. Chapter 4

AN: 240 views now thanks guys

Harry left McGonagall alone to think about their conversation and headed home to speak to Ginny. When he had apparated successfully into their cozy countryside cottage he saw Ginny's work bag which meant she had just got back from her shift at St Mungos. Harry found her at the kitchen table finishing off her paperwork for the day. He slid into the chair next to her and read over her shoulder. Once she had finished filling in the details of a neglected young boy he put a hand on her shoulder causing her to spin round and look him in the eye.

Ginny looked at Harry expectantly. Harry sighed, this girl could read him like a book. "Go on." Ginny said her eyes still fixed on Harry. "Well, I spoke to McGonagall today" Harry started but Ginny cut in speaking extremely fast "Itdoesn'treallymatterHarryIdon'treallymindifyouwo rkloadsIknowit'sallimportant" Harry grinned before cutting off Ginny just as she had to him "No Ginny, I have been working loads. Anyway I've been thinking. Kingsley offered me a job as a full time auror but I'm not sure if that's the kind of job I want. Would you mind if I applied for a job as the DADA teacher for Hogwarts. I think my help would be more useful there. I'm terrible at paperwork." Harry waited as a look of concentration came over Ginny's face. "Oh Harry. That's great! McGonagall could really use some teachers and you'd be perfect. You'd make a great teacher Harry." Ginny pulled Harry into a tight hug before exclaiming "Hermione told me that she was going to apply for a job as the muggle studies teacher. You're gonna work together Harry!" Harry rolled his eyes. Ginny was so excitable sometimes. "Yeah I know Ginny." Harry said in an exasperated tone "Now let's go and enjoy my afternoon off shall we." Harry grinned but Ginny put an end to that. "No Harry. We're meeting up with Mum, dad and the rest of the family. Oh and they're bringing Teddy along." Harry cheered up slightly at the mention of Teddy's name and then thought of something "Are Fleur and Bill back yet? Are they coming?" "Yes they are and so is George." Ginny said before adding sternly "I don't want you three playing any pranks." Then catching the look on Harry's face said in an even angrier tone "It is not funny and no I don't care if it makes Ted's hair go yellow." Then in an undertone that she purposely allowed Harry to hear she muttered "You lot are so immature." Followed by some quieter muttering about 'boys sometimes'. Harry followed her upstairs to get changed and grinned.

AN: Thank you so much to Dorian Pendragon who followed this story. Also thanks to Kirsty for pming me about my finger, it's still sore but I'll live. If you like this story please copy Dorian Pendragon's example and follow, favourite or review. I will be updating pretty regularly compared to other writers so if you have this on the fanfiction app update every 2 or 3 days. Thanks for reading my story x


End file.
